Bad Girl - EN version
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON/AU – She was everything he must hate, but, that was precisely what made him adore her. He was all she wanted and what knew that would never have, because, long ago, he became something she didn't wish. "–How the hell do you know where I live? –'Cause as the expert whore that I am, I know where my preys are." / Cover imagen: Samiel JJ / Translation: Leo Dan Casther


Nice day for everyone!

It may not be the best fanfic, but I made it with lots of love and I hope you like it. 3

"Miraculous Ladybug" does not belong to me; the copyright belongs to Thomas Astruc.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **SINGLE CHAPTER**_

 _ **BAD GIRL**_

He never knew that exact moment when she became his most treasured possession, even when the words between them couldn't beat the orders as chief to model. She was a rebel, without scruples; capable of anything she may be asked for, if that could guarantee her success in her career.

He perfectly knew her story. Bridgette Dupain-Cheng got promotions by getting laid with men and women, in groups, with nasty old men that had harmed her more than once. Her current status dragged large shades of sex, tears and blood. She was for sure the kind of woman he shouldn't get involved with; however, her body, her daring gaze, and her sweet voice tone didn't allow him to stay away too much.

When she arrived at the Agreste enterprise HQ months ago, she interrupted a photo session, because, the model that was at that moment in front of the camera didn't want to do what she was being asked: she had to get undressed to subsequently be covered with a jacket from men's line, to capture her shape in contrast. She didn't say a word and, without allowing all the present to speak or complain, started undressing wear by wear to carry out the requisition.

That day was cursed and since then, Felix couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted it all with her, give her a palace and make her of his own not only physically, but also straight from the heart. He knew she had him, it didn't matter what everyone else said about her. He kept an eye on her, enough as for knowing that since she was at the agency, she hadn't had to use her "methods", since the salary was good enough.

–What else do I need to model, Agreste? –asked her while putting away her clothes on the small improvised stage in the middle of the office.

–What lies behind the desk.

–Got it.

He always tried to be present at the works the girl had to do. He wanted to look at her as much as he could, contemplate her snowy and porcelain skin that sometimes showed sex marks, her dazzling blue eyes and her hair with the color of the night sky. Always abusing of her features, using a shining red lip gloss that matched perfectly with her nails, sometimes decorated with a silver glint.

Everyone that worked there knew that that woman could become the living hell of whoever she wanted. If you were useless for her, your life was for sure heading towards hellfire, along with all them of the same ilk that dared to touch a single hair of her black amber mane. That was such a laugh for her; they were way similar in that point.

The vice president of that company was him, raised under hard rules from his father, the current president of the industry in which he worked. He knew that all that were useless for him should be dismissed and whoever interfered in his business had to be tortured to learn the lesson. Ah… those childhood lessons, learned on the hard way.

That girl forced him to slide his fingers through his blond mane all the time, trying to calm the nerves, those strong feelings in him. Feelings that were about to cross the borderline and compel him to do any unthinkable senseless act.

–We're done. –Said the photographer.

–Good job today. –answered the blond and turned around. –Especially you, Bridgette

–Thank you, young Agreste.

…

The yells in the girl's flat and the mess she was doing, everything was a chaos. Her mind, her body, her heart and now, her room. She cursed on herself a thousand times for being what she was: a cunt without scruples in love with her boss, someone truly impossible to reach for her, as far as the sun.

–Stupid! –Screamed to herself as she smashed her head against the wall, immediately, her fists would crash and then she would start tearing apart the remaining paint with her nails. –Curse you! I'm just a two-bit tramp!

Since she met that man, her self-esteem seemed to have descended to a point that even she didn't know. She was regretting everything she had done, of all those times when she had to lay with someone to increase her chances of improving her life. She never thought it was wrong, but that guy was capable of turning upside down her world just by looking at her.

She fell to the floor, without caring about cutting her knees with the scattered crystals. The physical pain couldn't be compared to her heart writhing in pain with every breath, even less comparable to the dizziness and nausea produced by the tornado of remembrances from hundreds of nights of seeming pleasure.

She continued screaming, scratching the wall, she needed a way to calm down and find a solution to this madness.

–You idiot slut!

The insults were so one-sided.

–You berk!

Her legs were shaking, so getting up was hard. Her sight seemed lost, but inside, there was an unknown resolve even for her. She took her handbag beside the keys, she would go and face him, face the reality that she would never have his body, nor his heart.

She was so insane about that guy that she got his address by cheating. She didn't take a taxi; she was just running along the streets of Light City on that cold day, wearing a short dress and sapphire high-heels. Sidestepping sights and words… trying not to get tired, didn't want to stop her run; she needed to move as fast as her skinny body let her.

She was gasping, out of breath, her feet hurt, conscious that her heels could break any time and she would have to take them off. It didn't matter, she needed to see that idiot and so she did.

She didn't hesitate to knock at the door; the waiting was like an eternity, just to look at the gray eyes of the one that seemed to have turned her insane.

–How the hell do you know where I live?

– 'Cause as the expert whore that I am, I know where my preys are.

She jumped over him, looking for his mouth in debauchery; she didn't show compassion for his boss, who had even more attraction for her.

They looked like a pair of drunks, not knowing where they were or what they were doing. Their wears disappeared without warnings and their bodies were already rubbing against each other. They were at the hall on the wooden floor, without pulling apart their mouths, softly exploring their bodies with their fingertips.

Felix was holding the prominent hips of the lady, then, down to the thighs and up again to the glutes, round as two twin drops. His mouth was sucking her lips so hard to leave a mark; he wanted to be her only owner.

Bridgette couldn't stop playing with her lover's hair, stirring it, taking it to the front and then letting it lead her to the neck and shoulders. It was silken, straight, with a smell of coffee that she would have never imagined to inhale so deep with her nostrils.

They shared the same space, the same air and even the same fluids. Desperation was something so present and even prevented them from separating for even a millimeter.

The man grabbed his manhood as he could and tried to find the girl's cavity in that position. It was hard to pass through if she was laying over him like that. To solve it, she put her hands around his neck to lift it and so, they ended sitting. His hard erected cock entered with no delays in the girl's warm and juicy pussy, she delightfully accepted it and started singing with her mermaid chant, hypnotizing the businessman who had already fell at her feet.

Ecstasy and pleasure lead them to an almost instant orgasm, a death in life that seemed like the surrender of each other in that ephemeral existence.

–I thought… –Said him, still recovering from fulfilling the model to her very inside. –I would be the first to lose control.

–You win only this time. –answered her in a pouty way.

–Don't lie, it's a tie until now

–Shut up, fool!

–Will you accept now what you feel for me?

–Of course not

–Well, we can keep playing more time. –smiled in a cynical way. –You still have four years, nine months and twenty seven days left of contract.

–You're a bloody pig

–That's the way you love me.

So far from what hearts dictated but so close to what reasoning indicated…

 **THEY DIDN'T BELONG TOGETHER, THEY WERE ONE BEING**

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Before I finish, I'd like to thank Leo Dan Casther for the wonderful translation he has made to my fanfic. It's been a pleasure to work with him and, above all, I loved the work he did. There may be things a little hard to understand due to the style that I have since I'm Mexican, but, I completely trust that he used the accurate meanings. I'm happy to reach another audience.

If this work is pleasant for many, I will consider the option of opening a patron or, otherwise, save money to pay him properly so that he translates many more of my works of Miraculous Ladybug. If you are willing to help, I'd be delighted if you leave a comment about it.

Thanks to all those who read this weird thing 3 it is so special for me, your reading, voting and comments/reviews. Enjoy your day! :D

PD: Maybe I'll delay answering comments/reviews, since I'll have to ask for help to my translator, otherwise, I'll have to answer in Spanish and my broken English.


End file.
